1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal that is able to delay an incoming call before receiving and a method for receiving a call using the mobile terminal.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals. In addition, the mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals.
Further, a mobile terminal is a device which may be configured to perform various functions such as data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files and outputting music via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display.
As mobile terminals are becoming popular, anyone can make a call anywhere anytime. However, a user of such a mobile terminal has to move somewhere quiet to receive a call if he is in a place where calling is not allowed such as a classroom and a conference room.
At this time, if a moving distance increases, the incoming call might be disconnected and the user has to make a call again inconveniently. If the number of that disconnected call is caller-identification-restricted or unknowable, the user cannot make a call again. Also, if the disconnected call is from overseas, it is difficult to identify the number of the call and to make a call again.